


Two's Company, Three's a Fucking Good Time

by TRIGGERED



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Smut, Submissive Jace Wayland, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIGGERED/pseuds/TRIGGERED
Summary: Jace gets topped by Alec and Sebastian, his "brothers".





	Two's Company, Three's a Fucking Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written as requested!  
> Request pairing/plot in comments or on tumblr.  
> Will not turn down any request, no matter what pairing or plot ([see exception](https://triggeringnotworthit.tumblr.com)).  
> Be careful what you wish for.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Check all tags before reading.  
> If you see even one tag that you do not approve of, please do not read.

          Combing his fingers through Jace’s blonde hair, Alec tipped his head backwards and groaned in pleasure as Jace opened his mouth a little wider to let him thrust forward into his throat. Feeling Jace choke and pull his head back, Alec gripped his hair tightly and held his head in place as he kept thrusting forward, moaning as Jace’s throat tightened around his throbbing cock. 

Jace’s fingers, digging into his thighs, did nothing but spur Alec on. When he looked down at his best friend and parabatai, Alec almost came from the sight of him alone. Gripping Alec tightly to steady himself, Jace was on his knees with his back arching as he presented himself to Sebastian who was buried balls deep in his ass. With Alec’s thrust into Jace’s tight wet throat, Sebastian grunted, the action causing Jace to choke which in turn made him clench and unclench around Sebastian almost rhythmically. 

          Feeling his orgasm build, Alec yanked Jace’s head back and held it in place as he gripped his own cock firmly, pumping it a few times before the burning heat in his lower abdomen ripped through his body. His knees almost buckled from the sensation of his orgasm and Alec was drawn to look down at Jace’s cum covered face with delight. Slowly wiping his fingers across his cheek to gather up some of the cum, Alec offered the fingers to Jace who without hesitation or question sucked the fingers into his mouth, moaning shamelessly as he swirled his tongue around his fingers expertly. 

Pulling his saliva-covered fingers back, Alec looked at Jace’s parted lips with a groan as Sebastian kept thrusting into him, his eyes half lidded. “I didn’t hear you,” Alec said, his voice surprisingly stern after he emptied himself over his parabatai. 

          “T-T-Thank y-you,” Jace stuttered before crying out at a particular hard thrust by Sebastian who had dug his fingers deep into his hips to steady him. 

Smiling lazily, Alec ungripped Jace’s hair and watched as the blonde lowered himself down until his face and palms were pressed against the hardwood floor, exhaustion keeping him from lifting his head. “You’re welcome,” Alec said as he walked over to the bed and sat down, eyes moving over to Sebastian who was still pumping into Jace’s abused hole, a cold smirk on his lips each time Jace whimpered in need. 

          Reaching for his stele, Alec let himself fall back onto the bed as he reactivated his stamina rune. Jace had exhausted both him and Sebastian’s rune, which was impressive since Jace wasn’t allowed one himself; half the fun was bringing Jace to his absolute breaking point. Lying on the bed, Alec shoved one hand behind his head as he leisurely reached for his limp cock, playing with it as he watched Sebastian make good use of Jace. He watched as their bodies connected with each hard, fast thrust and Alec was incredibly proud at how well Jace was taking it.

Slowing his pace, Sebastian turned his head and looked over at Alec. “He is getting loose,” Sebastian said, voice steady, as he moved one hand from Jace’s hips to his ass, slowly pushing his thumb into Jace alongside his cock. Hearing Jace whimper, Sebastian slapped his ass hard and commanded him to push back and Alec felt his own cock twitch and slowly come back to life as Jace did as he was told, rocking back against the cock and thumb in his ass. 

          He was such a good subservient boy and Alec was quickly regaining his energy as he watched a tired, yet obedient, Jace push back against Sebastian, gasping and moaning. Pulling his cock out, Sebastian sat back on the floor and Alec watched as Jace struggled to keep himself in place, wiggling as he subconsciously searched for release. Looking at Jace’s abused, open hole, the fresh and dried cum of several rounds from both himself and Sebastian coated the inside of his thighs. Alec let out a groan from deep within his chest.

Slowly stroking his dick back to full hardness, Alec got back up from the bed and walked over towards Sebastian and Jace. Jace whimpered again. His face was pressed against the hard floor, his saliva and a mix of Alec and Sebastian’s cum from earlier smeared the planks as Jace’s lips parted in a silent plea. 

          “I think he wants to cum,” Alec said as he moved over to sit down in one of the deep chairs just a few feet away from the two blonde men, looking over at Sebastian who had the same smirk on his face from before. “Climb on and maybe we’ll let you come after,” Alec said in a sweet tone and watched as Jace struggled to push himself off of the floor and crawl towards him on shaky arms and legs. He was gorgeous like this, covered in cum and sweat, almost completely worn out and tired.  

Grabbing onto Alec’s knees, Jace pulled himself up onto his tired legs, and for a sweet second, he gave Alec a perfect view of his tightly bound cock and balls that throbbed angrily from hours of being neglected. “That’s my sweet boy,” Alec purred as Jace, with some effort, climbed on his lap and straddled Alec’s thighs. Gripping Alec’s shoulder with one hand, Alec sat back and watched as Jace reached between them and grabbed a hold of Alec’s dick, positioning himself over it. Looking at Alec with tired and questioning eyes, Jace hovered over Alec’s twitching cock that stood proudly in his hand before Alec nodded. 

After having been given permission, Jace slowly lowered himself down over Alec’s thick, long member and let out a desperate cry when Alec again was fully buried inside him. Groaning in lust, Alec immediately rocked his hips, feeling Jace clench around him as his parabatai leaned forward and rested his head against his shoulder. Jace’s small breathy moans tingled against Alec’s skin as the blonde tried to move over him, his tired legs struggling to lift him up. 

          “I think you're right; he is getting loose,” Alec commented as he looked over Jace’s shoulder at Sebastian who stood in the middle of the room now, stroking his dick as he watched Jace and Alec with hungry eyes. Hearing Jace whimper sadly against his neck, Alec reached up and lovingly petted Jace’s blonde, messy hair, scratching the back of his neck. “You’ve been so good, maybe you just need another cock?” Alec purred, feeling the small hairs at the back of Jace’s neck stand up. “Do you want that? Another cock so you can feel all good and full again?” Alec asked as he continued to play with his parabatai hair.   

Feeling Jace nod slowly, Alec moved to grab both of his shoulders, pushing Jace back. Alec looked at Jace’s tired face, seeing the need and desperation twinkle in his beautiful eyes. “Ask for it. Ask for Sebastian to please come over here and fill your greedy little hole,” Alec said, loving the soft hint of a blush that crept over Jace’s face at his command. 

          “P-Please,” Jace started, clearing his throat a little as he hadn’t been allowed to talk in full sentences for hours now. “P-P-Please, Se-Sebastian, co-come fill m-my greedy h-hole,” Jace moaned and clenched around Alec’s cock that was already deep inside of him, causing Alec to moan. His warm and cum-slicked inner walls gripped Alec’s cock in the most glorious way.

Watching Sebastian walk over towards them, Alec smiled at the thought of feeling Sebastian’s smooth, warm cock pressed against his own inside of Jace. Leaning back, Alec pulled Jace back over him and repositioned them to give Sebastian as good of an access to Jace as he possibly could. Jace moved his arms to reach around him and Alec hummed in satisfaction from the anticipation Jace had to be feeling as he dug his nails into his back, his breathing hard against his neck. 

          Sebastian had come prepared. Alec could feel the cold lube running down over the base of his cock and balls as Sebastian layered it heavily over Jace’s opening. Feeling Sebastian slowly start to push one finger into Jace, Alec’s cock throbbed happily at what was to come. Gently running one hand down over Jace’s back, Alec settled for rubbing Jace’s lower back in circles, trying to sooth him as Sebastian slowly started adding a second finger. Jace’s breathing was coming out harder and the blonde man whimpered and moaned as Sebastian was slowly opening him, preparing him for something much bigger than the two extra fingers that were working to stretch him open. 

“Shh, baby, you’re doing so well,” Alec whispered as Sebastian worked in a third finger, causing Jace to tense and cry out against Alec’s neck. “You're gonna be so nice and full,” Alec purred against his ear. “I only wish someone else could be here to use your beautiful mouth as we both fuck you,” Alec went on, groaning at the thought of having Jace completely filled and mentally vowing to himself that he would make that happen. 

          Feeling Sebastian’s fingers slip out, Alec moved both his hands down to Jace’s round, firm cheeks and pulled them apart, giving Sebastian a great view of his dick buried into Jace’s loose hole, desperate to be completely filled. “Fuck, he looks so good like this,” Sebastian groaned deeply, sliding his hand along Jace’s smooth cheek. Meeting his eyes, Alec wished he could have seen what Sebastian saw. Sebastian didn’t enjoy the view for long, instead he moved over to straddle Alec’s legs behind Jace. Holding his breath, Alec felt Sebastian slowly start to push into Jace alongside him. The feeling of Sebastian’s smooth and lube covered dick against his own made Alec shudder with pleasure and Jace’s groans and whimpers against his neck was enough for his cock to jump in excitement.

          “P-Please,” Jace cried. His fingers dug so hard into Alec’s back, that it was sure to draw blood. 

Rolling his eyes back in pleasure from the insane tightness around him, Alec moved his right hand up Jace’s back, breathing erratic. Cupping the back of his head, he fisted his fingers into the messy blonde hair and yanked his head back. “Who said you could talk?” Alec growled, struggling to concentrate, but not about to overlook disobedience because of it. Jace had a safe word and if he needed it, he would used it.  

“Now, show me how sorry you are,” Alec said before letting go of Jace’s hair again and the blonde quickly went back to hiding his face against Alec’s neck, but doing as he was told, knowing what Alec wanted. Slowly rolling his hips, Jace let out a strangled moan as his movements were met by Sebastian’s thrusts, the blonde behind him started to move now. Closing his eyes again, Alec stayed leaned back and enjoyed the warm tightness around his cock as Sebastian picked up a steady pace, the head of his cock massaging his length as he moved.  

It felt fucking fantastic and Jace’s bound, hard dick being pushed against his stomach with each thrust only added to the pleasure. Listening to Sebastian’s groans and Jace’s small desperate whimpers, Alec rocked his hips upwards in time with Sebastian’s thrusts, being rewarded by his parabatai’s shameless moans.

          Feeling the heat starting to build inside of him again, Alec pushed up into Jace faster and harder.  When Sebastian came with a throaty moan, filling Jace with his cum, Alec too was pushed over the edge. Feeling his hips jerk, Alec emptied himself inside Jace for the last time that night, crying out in pure ecstasy. 

          Letting himself relax back in his seat as he came down from his high, Alec shivered as Sebastian slowly pulled back and out of Jace, his cock being followed by a sizeable amount of warm cum that trickled down over Alec’s balls. 

Staying still to let himself catch his breath, Alec was listening to Jace’s small needy sounds as the blonde nibbled and kissed at his neck to get his attention, silently asking not to be forgotten. Pushing himself up to sit straight, Alec moved both his hands to Jace’s hips as he spread his legs. “Okay, lean back,” Alec said, his demanding tone being replaced by a slightly more tired one, but Jace knew to obey and slowly let go of him to do as he was told. Standing right behind Jace was Sebastian who grabbed a steady hold of Jace and gently helped lower the blonde’s upper body down to the floor. With his ass on display between Alec’s thighs and his shoulders on the floor, Jace’s head was pushed forward in a slightly awkward position, giving him a direct view of his own dick. 

          “Open your mouth,” Alec smiled and slowly started undoing the binding around Jace’s cock and balls as Jace did. Once he was freed, Alec moved his hand to slide two fingers into Jace open, wet hole, curling his fingers to find his prostate, slowly rubbing gentle circles around and over it. 

          Moaning, Jace looked as sinful as someone half-angel could. Reaching down between Jace’s legs with his free hand, Alec wrapped his fingers around the warm throbbing cock, feeling his pulse beat though it. “Keep your mouth open,” Alec reminded, smiling as Jace opened his mouth a little wider, his eyes clenched shut as Alec started stroking him while still massaging his prostate. It only took a few pumps of Alec’s hand for Jace to shudder and shake as he was finally given the release he had craved for hours. Clenching around the fingers in his ass, Jace came all over his face and mouth, tears of exhaustion and pleasure running down over his face, looking beautiful. 

When Jace stopped shaking and the last drop of his cum had been milked out of him, Alec moved so that Jace’s body slid down onto the floor, too tired to move. Looking over at Sebastian who nodded, Alec leaned down and together they lifted Jace off the floor and carried him over to the bed. Getting a wet cloth from the bathroom, Alec started to slowly clean Jace, careful to re-wet it often to keep it soothingly warm. While he did, Sebastian cleaned up the room and himself and only came back to the bed when Alec went to clean himself off. 

With all three in bed, Alec and Sebastian laid on each side of Jace, holding him and gently kissed every bit of bare skin their lips could reach, whispering sweet nothings in his ear until Jace slowly drifted off to sleep, quickly followed by the other two. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a request for a pairing/plot in the comments below.


End file.
